


Atsumu Miya's Guide to (not) Falling in Love with Your Teacher

by sakusasimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Cheating, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Fluff, M/M, Minor Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Proposals, Slut Miya Atsumu, Sub Miya Atsumu, Teacher Sakusa Kiyoomi, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusasimp/pseuds/sakusasimp
Summary: Kiyoomi Sakusa was starting his new job at a college. He had recently graduated himself, so he wasn’t all that old, and was rather lucky to get a job this fast. Today was his first day, and he was hoping- praying to god that his class would behave. However, once he took his first step into that classroom, little did he know his life would change forever after meeting the boy with honey blonde hair named Atsumu Miya.From the good to the bad and the smutty, will the two be able to fall in love when it seems like fate keeps putting obstacles in their way?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Original Male Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SBHJWGDH THANKS FOR CLICKING ON OUR STORY
> 
> this fic was written by two people,,, so you may find writing styles that differ from character to character.
> 
> i wrote for atsumu, while my boyfriend wrote for kiyoomi. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Sakusa took a deep breath, adjusting the face mask he always wore, due to him being a germaphobe. He put his hand on the door to the classroom, quickly pushing it open and walking inside. A hush fell over the previously noisy room as he walked to his desk, putting his stuff down. The noirette cleared his throat and took off his mask, then turned to the blackboard behind him, writing his name on the board like all teachers do on their first day. He then turns to face the students, keeping a blank look on his face. “Hello everyone. I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi. I’ll be your teacher this year.” He then gave a slight(?) smile. “I hope we can all get along.” His dark eyes scan the room, landing on a rather attractive male with honey blonde hair and eyes that shone mischievously in the light. Kiyoomi made a mental note to keep an eye on that student, as he could tell by the look in his eyes that they were most likely up to no good. He finally takes a seat at his desk and clears his throat again, putting the mask back on. “You should have gotten the class syllabus online, and I assume you all have your textbooks. Please open to page ten and start reading.”

The school day hadn’t even technically started yet, but Atsumu was already bored out of his mind. They were all to wait for their new teacher to show up, who’d most likely be just another priss ruining his fun. His feet were kicked up on the desk, as he leaned back in his chair. The door slid open, and damn he wasn’t ready for the sight that he was met with. The literal hottest guy he’d ever seen, just so happened to walk in. Miya blinked, running his fingers through his hair as he pulled out the textbook. Just using it to hide his phone, of course. Just because their new teacher was hot, didn’t mean that he was gonna go easy on him. He wasn’t paying attention, that was for sure. He kicked his feet off the desk, yawning before resting his head on the desk and taking a little power nap.

Omi, who had been observing the class as they read, as soon as he saw the blonde boy lay his head down, sighed and got up. He sighed, looking down at his gloved hands, knowing that he would have to deep clean them or dispose of them later. It sucked for him, as they were his favorite black leather gloves. He walked over to the boy and tapped his shoulder lightly, speaking in a low tone. "I get slacking off in class, that's completely normal and fine, but try to refrain from sleeping in my class." He said, then pulled down his mask, giving a slight smile. "Also, if you are going to slack off in my class, at least put in the effort with homework." He said, sounding calm and collected. Now that Sakusa was up close, he could see that the male was even more handsome then he had originally thought. He pulls his mask back up, then walks back to his desk.

Atsumu groaned as he raised his head, meeting Sakusa’s eyes through his bangs. He pouted, jutting out his lower lip ever so slightly. “But, sir, I was practicing last night until I passed out. I’m exhausted. I’ll stay late after class, I promise..” he pleaded, eyes half-lidded. His cheeks were lightly dusted with blush just from Kiyoomi’s smile, gazing at his teacher as he walked back to his desk. 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at Atsumu's excuse. He sits down at his desk, checking the seating chart that the previous teacher had made, then glancing back up at Atsumu. "Looks like you need to have better time management skills, Miya-San." A few moments passed, then he sighed. "Fine. But you will stay after class, and pay attention in class in the future. This is a one time thing." He says, rubbing his temples. Sakusa then took some papers out of his desk and started working on them in silence until the bell rang to signal the end of class. Sakusa stood up, then walked over to the door with the papers he had just been writing on and passed them out as the students left. "Please fill these sheets out, they will help me get to know you all better. They're nothing big, just cards for pronouns, prefered names if you have any, et cetera, et cetera.." 

Atsumu smirked once Sakusa was farther away, laying his head down. In all honesty, that wasn’t the WHOLE truth, but Kiyoomi didn’t need to know that. All he knew was that the hottest guy in his class was tired. Miya knew, all he had to do was bat his eyelashes and Sakusa would cave instantly. 

\-------------

The boy yawned as he woke up to the sound of the other students leaving the room, rubbing his eyes to look down at where Sakusa’s desk was. He got up with his things, heading to the front of the class and sitting in the closest desk to Kiyoomi’s, sitting down and looking up at his insanely hot teacher. “How long are you planning to keep me here? I’m a busy guy, Omi-Kun.” 

Sakusa placed the paper on the desk Atsumu was sitting on. “I’m keeping you here until you finish the reading that I assigned.” He said, then turned to walk back to his desk. “And don’t call me Omi-Kun. I’m your teacher. You will address me as such.” He said firmly, not even batting an eye. Kiyoomi sits down at his desk and takes out his phone. “And if you try to lie about doing your work for this class, I will not hesitate to speak with your coach.” The noirette looked up at Atsumu. “You also have to fill out that paper that I gave you.”

It didn’t take long for Atsumu to finish the reading, humming softly. “Dominant. I like that in a man..” He mumbled, taking out a pen and then looking down at the paper and biting the end of it softly. Of course, it didn’t take long for an idea to pop into his head, snickering as he scribbled crude things on the page. In place of his name, he wrote sexual things, like slut, whore, toy, kitten, cumdump, and for his pronouns he wrote whatever best suits the moment. With a smug expression, Atsumu walked to the front and put the paper down on Sakusa’s desk. “You have any notes for me Sir?”

Sakusa put his phone down and took one look at the sheet, then crumpled it up, throwing it away. “Yes. Just one.” He said, making direct eye contact with Atsumu. He grabbed a new paper and held it out. “Do it again.” His voice was firm, forceful, sexy. Kiyoomi then broke eye contact to go back to whatever he was doing on his phone. “I suggest not doing that again, as it could be considered sexual harassment, Atsumu Miya.” Omi said, taking both his mask and his gloves off. He sighs, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. He was very clearly bored. Sakusa stretched, then looked back down, watching Atsumu carefully.

He pouted, rolling his eyes and going back to sit at his desk. “You said nicknames, didn’t ya? Not my fault if you feel threatened by my names.” Atsumu sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Plus, I’m not the one who was eye-fucking my student all throughout class.” He teased, narrowing his eyes at Sakusa with a smile. 

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “I said preferred names. For the students who may be gender-non conforming or transgender.” He said, acting like what Atsumu said was stupid. Kiyoomi’s eyes widen and he gets this disgusted look on his face. “I’m sorry?” He scoffed. “First of all, I wouldn’t date nor fuck-in any way- any of my students. Second, you’re far from my type.” He huffed angrilly. “Besides. I’m in a relationship.” He crosses his arms. “You’re free to go once you finish the paper, Miya-San.” 

Atsumu sighed, rolling his eyes. “Whatever you say, OmiOmi.” After filling out the paper a second time, Miya left it on Sakusa’s desk and left without a second thought. 

\--------------

He knew he was hot, there wasn’t any doubt there, but he was a bit sour nonetheless. It’s not like it would be illegal to sleep with him, Atsumu was an adult. There were a bunch of guys, straight and gay that wanted to fuck him. He was a fucking volleyball player for god’s sake. He pushed open his dorm door, groaning loudly as he fell to his bed. “Stupid fucking Omi-Kun and his big fucking dick.” He murmured into a pillow, practically throwing a tantrum. Being the little shit he was, it didn’t take long for Miya to come up with, a plan of sorts. Here’s to hoping he puts Sakusa in cardiac arrest. 

After the school day had ended, Sakusa sat in his car for a while. It was literally his first day, and he already had a student trying to sleep with him. He had heard about things like that happening to younger teachers, but never thought anything of it. Until today. The noirette sighed, turning on his car and starting the journey home. Plenty of thoughts were racing through his head, but he ignored them all to focus on driving. Kiyoomi just hoped that what happened today would be a one time thing. He arrived at home, parking his car in the garage. Omi headed inside, taking off his mask and gloves. He walks over to his fiance, Ushijima Wakatoshi, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his muscular shoulder. “Mm.. Hi honey..” He mumbled. Upon hugging his partner, all of his worries seemed to drift away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thotsumu Miya is introduced, and in full swing. Kiyoomi learns something about his fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY FAM THE SECOND THIS CHAPTER STARTS WE'RE gETTING RIGHT INTO THE NITTY GRITTY OF THOTSUMU MIYAS ACTIONS
> 
> and uh,, slight tw for closeted striaghts nd their homophobic tendencies

The very next day, Sakusa headed into the college building. He learned from his mistake the previous day and wore rubber gloves this time. Sakusa was dressed in a black turtleneck with a gray overcoat and black pants. He adjusted his black mask slightly, approaching his classroom door. He slowly pushed the door open, and saw something that absolutely horrified him. 

Atsumu was pushed against a wall, head lolling back against that same wall as he moaned. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, panting heavily. Those nicknames were fitting seeing as he let out a whorish moan. “A-Ah! Fuck, please. Y-Yer really big--” it’s all he could manage as the other sped up, Miya sobbed quietly, just trying to catch his breath. Oh yeah, he definitely noticed Sakusa, but, it’s not like he cared, to be honest. 

Sakusa stood there for a few moments, in complete and utter shock. He quickly shut the door, then walked down the hallway to get to where the volleyball coach’s classroom/office was. However, he stopped in his tracks about halfway there. By reporting Atsumu, he would probably ruin his future career. Fuck. Sakusa sighed loudly, then turned back around, making the walk back to his classroom. Kiyoomi had been doing a bit of research on Atsumu, going through the school files, and just plain old youtube videos and google searches. He had a lot of potential in the volleyball world, and the purpose of a teacher is to lift up their students- Not destroy their career. So, Sakusa waited outside of his classroom for about 5 to 10 minutes, then opened the door again, hoping- No, praying, that Atsumu and the other student were done.

Atsumu reached his orgasm a while ago, waiting for the other to finish. He didn’t bother wearing a condom, Miya scolding him as he came inside of him. “You ass. I’m gonna be all sticky now..” he murmured, pulling a plug out of his backpack and sliding it inside himself. He pulled back up his pants to glare at him, rolling his eyes as the student who shall remain unnamed used a slur. “Whatever. It’s not like I’ll be seeing you again, this was a one time thing.” And of course, as he was being his usual self Atsumu didn’t seem to notice the hand flying towards his face. 

Sakusa had walked in near the end of Atsumu’s sentence, shaking his head with a sigh. But as soon as he saw the other male raise his hand to hit Atsumu, he quickly bolted over, grabbing his wrist tightly. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He says in an angry tone. Sakusa, not even waiting for a reply, quickly pinned the guy’s arms behind his back. Sakusa quickly guides the male out of his classroom and shoves him roughly out of the classroom, right into the arms of campus security. Kiyoomi explained the situation to the security, then walked back into his classroom, where he stood, glaring at Atsumu. “Miya-San. Explain yourself, right now.” His voice was extremely firm and commanding- Kiyoomi was not messing around.

After quietly thanking Kiyoomi, the boy steadied his footing and glanced up at Sakusa. “Whatever do you mean, Sakusa-Sensei?” He asked, looking up at the taller male as he tried to hide his smirk. Of course, the more he stared into Omi’s dark eyes he felt like melting and stopped his act. “Okay, sorry. But it’s not like I’m a kid. It’s not illegal for me to whore around, yanno?” He asked, hand on hip. “How was I supposed to know that dude was a total asshole? It’s not my fault, Omi-Kun. And it’s none of yer business either.” Yeah, he was deeefffiiniitelyy gonna jerk off to the thought of Sakusa shoving him down on his desk and pounding him into next week. Or to just getting to suck his cock. Just the thought of it had Atsumu’s thighs shaking. 

Sakusa sighs. “It’s not illegal, I know.” The teacher huffs, rubbing his temples. “But this is my business. And do you want to know why?” He asked, adjusting his mask before taking a step closer to Atsumu. “Because this is my classroom.” Sakusa ran a gloved hand through his hair, then walked over to his desk and sat down. “And now you have to stay after class- again, to clean up the classroom.” He crosses his arms. “Do you want to know the reason why I always wear gloves and a mask? I’m going to tell you either way.” He said, then placed his hands on his desk. “I have mysophobia. It’s basically a more intense version of germophobia.” He leans forward slightly, gazing intensely at Atsumu. “So. You’ll be taking responsibility for the mess you’ve made.” Kiyoomi pulls his mask down, then smirks slightly. “And you know.. With what you did- Your entire career was in my hands, Miya-San.. I could have gotten your coach to kick you off of the team. But I didn’t.” He pulls his mask back up. “So, you owe me.”

Atsumu couldn’t help but whine a bit, looking down at the floor. “But I have practice today! I’m the setter, they can’t do it without me!” He pouted, crossing his arms. “And doesn’t the school have janitors? They’ll clean it! And you have someone to get home to, don’tcha? It’s not like you’re gonna touch the wall! I didn’t even make a mess, blame that asshole who tried to hit me!” His whines kept getting louder, glaring up at Kiyoomi. “I mean thanks for being a decent human being and not ruining my life, Sakusa-San, but you have no fucking idea what’s going on in my life, so will you kindly fuck off?” He hissed, grabbing his things and heading out the door.

Sakusa shook his head in disbelief at the amount of rudeness that had just come from his student. He sighed, then took out his attendance sheet and marked Atsumu absent, seeing as after that argument, Atsumu was most likely going to skip class. Not that Kiyoomi blamed him, exactly. He may have gone slightly overboard by telling him that he could have ruined the setter’s career. The school bell shook him out of his thoughts, then he turned to see his students flood into the class.  
\-------------

After school had ended that day, Sakusa had a meeting to attend with some of the other teachers. He sat through the entire meeting without saying a word, just waiting, counting the seconds until he could go home to his beloved. Soon enough, the meeting was over. He said his goodbyes to everyone, then left quickly. 

Sakusa arrived at home to find the door locked, which was.. Strange, to say the least. He unlocked the door with his keys and pushed it open, then looked around. Usually, his partner would be watching TV, or in the kitchen cooking, but.. He didn’t see anyone. Sakusa shut the door behind him, then put down his stuff, then took off his gloves and mask. He heard some noise coming from the bedroom, so he walked over and pushed open the door. “Wakatoshi- are you in he-” He stopped mid-sentence. His fiance was in the middle of having sex with someone. And that someone wasn’t him. His body fueled up with rage. “Get out. Both of you. Get the fuck out of my house.” The intruder, a rather skinny brunette, quickly got up and got dressed, then rushed out. However, Ushijima lagged behind to try and speak to him.

“Kiyoomi, I can explain.” He started.  
“I don’t want to hear it. Get the hell out of my house.” He glared, then held up his hand. He started wrenching the ring that was on his ring finger off, then threw it at Wakatoshi. “Get the hell out of my life. I never want to see you again.”  
“What about my stuff? You’re being unreasonable.”  
“You can get it later! I don’t give a shit! Get dressed and leave!” He yelled.  
Ushijima reached out for Sakusa, but ultimately decided it was best to listen and quickly got dressed, then left with tears in his eyes.

Kiyoomi waited until he heard the front door close to break down crying. He quickly stripped the bed of it’s sheets, tossing them out of the window at his ex. He quickly flips the mattress over and grabs new sheets, putting them on the bed before laying down and sobbing. The person who he loved- the person who he trusted, the one he had been madly in love with, broke his trust and cheated on him. In his own bed. The teacher curled up into a ball and ended up crying himself to sleep.

The next day, Kiyoomi woke up, eyes red and puffy. He got up, reaching for his phone. Sakusa dialed in the number for his boss and told him that he would need to take a few days off. He then turned off his phone and went back to sleep.

\-------------

Atsumu was, a bit upset to say the least when Kiyoomi missed a few days of class. He was already off his game, and with the thought that he made his favorite teacher quit already dancing in his mind it wasn’t helping his performance. Think, Bokuto’s emo-mode, only, more bitchy. Their sub has definitely gotten sick of Miya by now, and not wanting to teal with anymore bullshit today, he just skipped. Slamming the door of his dorm and throwing his bag on the floor, he sat on his bed and sighed loudly. He stripped off his clothing, opening his computer and getting on a private browser to pull up his favorite porn site, and find some slightly extreme porn. Most of it rough sex, of course, but it didn’t stop Atsumu from thinking of Sakusa as he worked himself open.

\------------

He finished rather quickly with a cry of ‘Omi’ on his tongue. Atsumu pulled his fingers out, cleaning himself up with a tissue. He closed the tab to work on some schoolwork, having no intention of doing whatever work their sub assigned. After finishing some work, Miya closed his computer and pulled the blankets over himself, passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes,, the skinny brunette is our favorite twink; tooru oikawa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Friendships? hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does my little dancey dance 
> 
> thanks for reading this far already!
> 
> imma let you continue on

It was Kiyoomi’s first day back at work after his week-long mental health break. During that time, he had deep cleaned his entire house, twice, gotten rid of most of his ex’s stuff, and eaten about six tubs of chocolate ice cream. He arrived at school, stepping out of his car. Sakusa put on his mask, then his gloves and shut the car door and locked it. He kept his eyes to the ground and started walking to the building, that is, until he bumped into his student. Sakusa’s eyes flicked up off of the ground to check which student it was, and of course, it just had to be Atsumu Miya. Sakusa’s eyes were red and puffy and he avoided eye contact. “Ah.. good morning, Miya-San..” He said, then quickly tried to walk past him.

Atsumu yawned softly, barely even registering the fact that he bumped into his teacher. He looked up with a smile on his face, “Mornin’ Omi-Kun. Ya feelin’ better? Scared me for a second there. Thought I made ya leave already.” He teased, but a look of worry actually displayed on his face as he noticed Sakusa’s face. He reached out to hold his face without thinking, making Kiyoomi meet his eyes. “Why’re yer eyes all red, OmiOmi? Looks like somethin’ happened. You okay?” He quickly pulled away his hands after remembering what he told him last week, apologizing under his breath.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine..” He murmured. Kiyoomi, upon having his face grabbed, though, instantly started to panic. “D-Don’t touch me!” He said, squirming away, visible panic in his eyes. When Atsumu let go, Omi stepped back, breathing heavily. He took a moment to calm himself down before answering Atsumu’s question. “Something happened at home, and I really don’t have to get into it with a student.. Sorry.” He said, then wrung his hands together nervously. Sakusa looked away from Atsumu again, his finger tracing where his engagement ring used to be. “I’ll see you in class, Atsumu..” He said, then walked into the building.

Atsumu flinched as Kiyoomi yelled, instinctively putting his arms in front of his face as if he were about to be hit. After he stepped back, he put his arms back down and nodded slowly. “Yeah. A student. Of course.” He muttered, sighing as Sakusa walked inside the building. He followed soon after, going about his day per usual. Except he ignored Omi. It was difficult seeing as he was a teacher, but not impossible. He fell asleep in class again, having been working himself to the bone during practice. He didn’t even wake up when the bell rang. 

Kiyoomi hadn't noticed that Atsumu was still in the classroom, so once he thought that everyone had left, he took off his mask and put his head in his hands, and before he knew it, he was crying again. He was rather glad that the classroom was empty, (or at least he thinks it is) because he had to keep up his stoic and stone faced personality the entire class, when inside, he was really just a big ball of hurt. Sakusa normally wasn't this emotional, but seeing as he and Wakatoshi had been together since the beginning of highschool, this really hurt him. He let out a some-what loud, shakey sob. Omi wanted to do nothing more than go home and curl up into a ball and cry. He reached for his phone and put in the passcode, then went into the photo gallery, deleting the pictures one by one.

Atsumu groggily woke up, head raising off of the desk. He knew that someone else was still in the room, he could hear the sobs. “Huh..?” He yawned, looking down to find Sakusa sitting at his desk, and the cries seemed to be coming from him. He grabbed his bag, trying to sneak out of the room without disturbing Kiyoomi. It was obvious that he thought everyone had left, and it was best that he didn’t add anything to his plate. 

Sakusa heard the movement and quickly looked up. He wiped away his tears, then cleared his throat. “M-Miya-San.. I didn’t realize you were still here.” He tried to make his voice sound normal, but it cracked mid-sentence and he cursed silently. "Um.." He bites his lip, looking to the side. "I wanted to apologize for yelling this morning." He said softly, then straightened his back. "But, you should probably get to practice.. You're ten minutes late." He gave a small smile, trying to mask the sadness that was on his face. Although Sakusa was able to hide the sadness, his ebony eyes gave away everything. 

He shook his head, waving Sakusa off. “‘S fine. I fell asleep in class. Again. It’s my fault.” He murmured, chuckling slightly as he mentioned practice. “I’m uh. Benched for a few days. I haven’t been on my best game. Got mad at some of my teammates. Passed out. It was bad. But ‘m fine now.” Atsumu smiled softly, leaning against the doorframe. “And, don’t worry about yellin’ Omi-Kun. It was a natural reaction. ‘Samu and I used to get in a lot of trouble when we were kids. Haven’t really been yelled at since high-school. Was just startled, is all.” 

Sakusa looked concerned when Atsumu said he passed out. “You passed out? Are you okay?” He said, getting up and walking over. Kiyoomi paused, sighing softly. "Yeah." He chuckled quietly. "Osamu is your brother, right? I believe he's in my first class of the day. Good kid." He nodded, then leaned against the wall. "You caught me crying, didn't you?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

Miya nodded, “‘M okay. Was just really tired.” He shrugged, snorting when Kiyoomi asked if Osamu was his brother. “Unless there’s some imposter around here pretending to look like me, yeah, ‘Samu’s my brother. Should’ve eaten him in the womb, though.” Atsumu joked, tensing up as Sakusa had asked if he caught him crying. “I-I’m not gonna tell anyone, I swear. We all have those days. Or months. ‘S fine.” 

The teacher looks at the ground for a few moments in silence, before opening up about what had happened. He knew it was probably a bad idea, but he couldn't keep it inside anymore. "My..My uh.." His voice cracked slightly, and he felt tears come to his eyes again. "I got home last week and caught my fiance cheating on me. He had brought someone into our-" He stopped, then corrected himself. "My house.. And had sex with them in our bed. They probably weren't even going to change the sheets after they were done.." He said, mumbling the part about the sheets. "But.. I broke up with him. Called off the engagement." A few tears did spill down Kiyoomi's cheeks, but he wiped them away and made eye contact with Miya. He smiled softly, but it was a smile of pain. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. You're free to go, Miya-San.. Although, I wouldn’t mind the company if you wanted to stay." He said, smile fading as he headed back to his desk and sat down, then started to grade papers.

Atsumu sucked in a breath through his teeth, biting into his lower lip. “I-I’m so sorry.” He nodded as Kiyoomi said he was free to go, walking over to lean against the side of his desk. “It’s not like I have anythin’ better to do. And I can’t tell you the amount of times I’ve been cheated on. It’s real shitty. I’ve never been in a relationship long enough to even get ‘em to think about marriage, but you’re too good for ‘em anyways. If they can’t see that, that's their problem, yanno?” He gave a slight smile, running his fingers through his hair. “Whatcha gradin’? Anythin’ interesting?” He peered over Sakusa’s shoulder to squint at the papers, cocking his head to the side. “I can’t even read that writing. Whose work is that sloppy?”

Kiyoomi smiled, looking up at Atsumu. “That’s really sweet, Miya-San. Thank you..” His voice was soft, but the tone was sweet- less sad then it was before. Sakusa chuckled softly. “Just some tests from Second period..” Although with Atsumu’s last comment, Sakusa let out a loud laugh. “I’m surprised you don’t recognize your teammate’s handwriting.” He said, lifting up the paper and pointing at the name section. Ah. Of course. It was Shouyou Hinata’s test. “You two have been on the same volleyball team for.. What, two, three years now? And you don’t even recognize his handwriting?” He teased Atsumu, his worries seeming to slip away. “And I thought you two were friends.”

Atsumu raised a brow, shaking his head in disbelief. “There’s no way that’s Shou-Kun’s handwriting! It’s so much neater during practice!” He groaned as Sakusa teased him, picking up the paper from him. “Dammit Shou-Kun..” He mumbled, sitting on the edge of Kiyoomi’s desk with a grin. “We are friends, Omi-Kun. ‘S not my fault that Shou likes to goof off more than usual in yer class.” Miya shrugged, rolling his eyes and looking back at Sakusa. He knew he just got out of an important relationship, and you need time after that, but fuck. The way his shirt hugged his chest so perfectly, his curls framing his face and chiseled jawline. I mean who wouldn’t be attracted to him.

He rolled his eyes slightly, giving Miya a side glance. “I did speak to you about the nicknames, didn’t I, Miya-San?” He said, then bit his lip. “But.. I have taken a liking to them.. So.. You’re free to call me by them. But only when we’re alone, okay? In class, it’s Sakusa-Sensei. Got it?” He said, feeling a soft flush come to his cheeks. Kiyoomi had never really liked nicknames before, and the only person he tolerated them from was from Ushijima, but they weren’t together anymore. But, for some reason.. He didn’t mind it when Atsumu called him ‘OmiOmi’ or ‘Omi-Kun’. He… He thought it was kind of cute, to be honest. Not like he’d admit that, though. Sakusa cleared his throat, then took the paper back from Atsumu. “I have to finish grading it.” He rolled his eyes, then marked a few questions as wrong, then put it to the side. 

He sighed, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Only when we’re alone, huh, Omi-Kun? Ya startin to like me?” Atsumu smirked, raising an eyebrow and brushing his bangs out of his face. He let Sakusa take the paper back with no resistance, leaning a bit too far over to look at the papers, falling off the desk. He cried out, rubbing at his head(and ass) after getting up. But before that, he looked up at Kiyoomi from the floor. “Ouch. It looks like I’ve fallen for you, Omi-Omi.” He snickered, happily sitting back on the desk. “No but that actually really hurt.” 

Kiyoomi snorted softly when Atsumu fell, soft bouts of laughter escaping his lips- all of which he tried to hide by using his hand. “Oh my god- Are you okay?” He asked, trying to keep calm, That is, until the door was pushed open by someone who worked in the main office. Sakusa put his mask back on, then looked over at the lady. “May I help you?” He asked curtly.

“Sakusa-Sensei, correct?” She asked, then after a nod from Kiyoomi, she continued. “We have flowers in the main office for you from your fiance.”  
Sakusa froze up. “What?”  
The office lady sighs, then repeats herself. “We have flowers in the main office. For you. From your fiance.”  
Sakusa looks at his desk, squeezing his eyes shut. “Throw them away.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“I said throw them away! And tell him that if he ever comes back, I’m getting a restraining order!” Sakusa yelled, a few tear drops hitting the desk.

After the office lady left, Sakusa looked at Miya with those same, broken, sad eyes from earlier. “I..I really should go. But.. If you do ever need anything..” The noirette grabs a blank piece of paper off of his desk and rips a bit off, then grabs a pen and writes his phone number down. He drops the pen and hands the paper to Atsumu. “Don’t hesitate to call. Unless it’s about something stupid. Then do hesitate.” Sakusa said, trying to make a joke before getting up, grabbing his stuff, and leaving.

Atsumu nodded, folding the paper up and putting it in his pocket. “Th-Thanks..” He choked out, face burning up. He ran out of the room,(not forgetting his bag of course) and headed back to the dorms. Once inside, our brat had a FULL-ON gay panic. “Holy shit. Holy shit. He-- He gave me his NUMBER. Oh-. I gotta text him. Would that be too clingy?-- Ah, fuck it.” He pulled out the slip of paper, typing the number in his phone. He then typed out a text.  
ATSUMU TO SAKUSA  
Atsumu Miya: Hey Omi-Omi. It’s Atsumu. Obviously. 

And, thinking that he clicked off of Kiyoomi’s contact, he began to practically smash the keyboard to form a text that was meant for his brother.

Atsumu Miya: SAMU YOU BETTER ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE RIGHT NOW  
Atsumu Miya: GRVCWBNAMZ HGDC B  
Atsumu Miya: YOU KNOW THAT HOT TEACHER I WAS TELLIN YOU ABT  
Atsumu Miya: YKNOW THE GERMAPHOBE  
Atsumu Miya: SEXY AS FUCK  
Atsumu Miya: YOU KNOW WHO IM TALKIN ABT  
Atsumu Miya: YOURE IN HIS EARLIER CLASS I THINk  
Atsumu Miya: I FUCKING GOT HIS NUMBER  
Atsumu Miya: YOU OWE ME 5 ONIGIRI MOTHERFUCKER  
Atsumu Miya: oh and say hi to rin for me :))

Kiyoomi, who was at home at that time, looked at his phone and saw the first text come in. He was in the middle of typing a reply, then the next text came in. And the next. And the next. And so on and so forth. It was getting a little bit overwhelming, and Kiyoomi was starting to regret giving his number to Atsumu. So, he deleted his message, and sent just one instead.

Kiyoomi Sakusa: Hi Atsumu. Please check who you’re texting.

He paused, then typed out another message, trying to be as gentle as he could without breaking Atsumu’s heart, as it was easy to tell from day one that Atsumu was very interested in Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi Sakusa: And while I do appreciate the compliments, I don’t think that’s very appropriate for you to say. 

Atsumu almost threw his phone, drowning in embarrassment. 

Atsumu Miya: Oh my god. I’m SO sorry. As you could guess, those were meant for my brother.   
He hung his head in his hands, the last text from Sakusa running circles in his head. ‘Not very appropriate? It’s not like I’m a damn child.’ He was pouting, taking screenshots of their texts and sending them to Osamu.  
ATSUMU TO OSAMU  
Atsumu Miya: Samu im such a fucking idiot  
Atsumu Miya: I did everything but tell him that i jerked off to the thought of him pounding me into the bed  
Atsumu Miya: yer lucky that u and rin never went through this shit  
Osamu Miya: You are an idiot- figured you’d know this by now  
Osamu Miya: Also. TMI. Did not need to know that you jerk off to the thought of my homeroom teacher.  
Atsumu Miya: oh you’re telling me i gave too much info?  
Atsumu Miya: i dont need to know how good yer sex with rin is ya homo  
Osamu Miya: I only tell you about it because I want you to know that I’m better than ya in every way. :)   
Atsumu Miya: bullshit  
Atsumu Miya: ya cant even compare to suck dick as well as i can  
Atsumu Miya: i cant tell ya how many straight guys i’ve made bi, samu  
Osamu Miya: I don’t need to suck dick. I’m a top.   
Osamu Miya: Plus, ya never had a relationship that lasted more than a week, so you have no idea what the joys of monogamy are.  
Osamu Miya: Speaking of.   
Osamu Miya: I’m going to be proposing to Rin.  
Atsumu Miya: I FUCKIN KNEW IT  
Atsumu Miya: and fuck you my longest relationship was for three months samu  
Atsumu Miya: it ended bad but thats not the point nd you know it  
Osamu Miya: Whatever. I gotta go now, ‘m going ring shopping.   
Osamu Miya: Have fun trying to fix things with Sakusa-Sensei.  
Atsumu Miya: SAMU DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME YOU ASS  
Atsumu Miya: ILL TELL RIN

\-------------

However, while Atsumu and Osamu were texting, Kiyoomi had sent one more text to Atsumu. He had genuinely enjoyed their conversation earlier, and didn’t want things to be awkward between them, because they had to see each other almost every day.

SAKUSA TO ATSUMU  
Kiyoomi Sakusa: Although.. I suppose it wasn’t very appropriate for me to give you my number either- So.. I guess I’ll let what you said slide, and we can pretend it never happened. Is that alright?

Atsumu Miya: yepyep sounds good v good v swag  
Kiyoomi Sakusa: Alright.   
Kiyoomi Sakusa: Although I feel you should know,  
Kiyoomi Sakusa: I said that it wasn’t appropriate because I had just gotten out of a long relationship.   
KIyoomi Sakusa: But it was also not appropriate for me to give you my number due to my status as your teacher.   
Atsumu Miya: ik. im sorry  
Kiyoomi Sakusa: You’re forgiven.  
Kiyoomi Sakusa: Make sure to get some sleep tonight. You have a test tomorrow, and I don’t want you falling asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um
> 
> yes ello there kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa comes to one of Atsumu's games. Their friendship grows, and a date is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all so in this chapter we're going to have a tw for mentioned assault and attempted r*pe
> 
> nothing happens, no one worry, sakusa's known as a knight in shining armor <33

Atsumu’s eyes were trained on the ball, running to set it to Bokuto. After doing so, he slipped and fell to his knees, scrambling to get up. And thank god he spiked it perfectly. Hit a cross-shot. They won. He leaned on Hinata as he walked over to hug his teammates. After hitting the showers, and changing into more casual clothing, Miya walked out with the others to meet their fans. Bokuto ran over to Akaashi, someone who Atsumu had gotten fairly acquainted with, picking the former setter up and swinging him around. Shouyou went to hug Kozume and his boyfriend who’d come to watch the match, and well, the fox himself was busy signing autographs. 

Kiyoomi had wanted to surprise his students, so he went to go see their match. He had played volleyball in the past, so he was able to keep up with the game rather well, unlike some of the people he sat near. Sakusa smiled beneath his mask, then got up when everybody was leaving. He went to the merch tables and bought a picture of the team, (They were selling them because the team was signing things for people) then headed over to the lines. He got signatures from everyone- except Atsumu, and had small conversations with the ones who were in his class. And then, finally, he approached Atsumu’s line for autographs. He got in line, then waited about fifteen minutes until it was finally his turn. He slid the photograph onto the table in front of Atsumu, then stood there silently- He wanted to surprise Atsumu the most.

The setter didn’t look up from where he was signing, only uncapping another pen and hover it over the photo. “‘S there anyone I should make this out to?” He asked, raising a brow. 

Sakusa takes off his mask, a shit-eating grin on his face- a rare time he smiled. He cleared his throat softly, then placed his gloved hands on the table, leaning forward slightly. “Make it out to Omi-Omi.” 

Atsumu dropped his pen, looking up at Sakusa. “Omi-Kun!! You have to tell me if you come to one of my games, ya ass!” He signed the photo, adding hearts(of course). He handed it back to Kiyoomi, grinning. “Is--. Can I hug you?” He asked, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. 

“I wanted to surprise you, Miya-San.” He said, pulling his mask back up. Sakusa put the photo in the bag that it came in, looking Atsumu up and down, as if analyzing him for germs. After a moment, he nodded. “Yeah. But only a quick one, okay?” Kiyoomi said softly, a light flush coming to his face. It had been about a month since the whole phone incident, and Atsumu and Kiyoomi’s friendship had been growing. And this- this was a huge, HUGE milestone in their friendship. Sakusa held his arms out shyly, preparing himself for the hug.

He smiled, reaching over the table to hug Kiyoomi, letting go a minute or so later. “I showered Omi-Omi. Got all those germs offa me.” Atsumu left the table, walking over to meet Sakusa. “C’mon. Walk with me.” He happily walked next to his teacher, fucking sunshine radiating off of him as he did so. Only paying attention to Kiyoomi, instead of his surroundings, the setter bumped into someone, apologizing and then looking up to meet the other’s eyes. ‘Oh. Oh fuck.’ Miya got visibly uncomfortable, trying to stay as close to Sakusa as he could. “H-Hey Eiko. Long time no see..” His eyes were trained to the ground, nails digging into his palms as the other put his hand on Atsumu’s shoulder. He eyed Kiyoomi, hissing something about needing to talk with him in private, before dragging the older twin off to god knows where.(Yeah,, the mens bathroom.)

The two walked together, and Sakusa was having a genuinely good time. “Good. I’m glad that you’re clean..” He said softly, but as Miya bumped into the other person, Kiyoomi’s danger detectors went off almost instantly. He looked at Atsumu, noticing how uncomfortable he got. Sakusa froze momentarily, then quickly walked after his student. “Atsumu!” He called out, pushing through the crowd. In that moment, his germaphobia didn’t bother him. He was focused on protecting his student- No- Protecting his friend. He caught a glimpse of Atsumu’s honey blonde hair heading into the bathroom. He quickly ran into the unsanitary bathroom, then said Atsumu’s name again. “Atsumu!” Sakusa’s anxiety was starting to set in, but he was trying his absolute best to keep calm and help Miya. He ran through the rather large bathroom, which was strangely postly empty, opening every stall that he could until he came to the one at the end, which very clearly had two people in it. ¨Found you.” He murmured, then quietly pushed the door open-thankfully, it was unlocked.

Atsumu swatted at Eiko, who’s hand was currently curled in Atsumu’s hair. He winced, fighting against the other and kneeing him in the stomach, promptly falling to the floor after his hair was let go. He quickly got up, spotting Kiyoomi and practically running over to him. “Omi-Omi thank fucking god. Apparently this bitch doesn’t know how a restraining order works.” He muttered, wrapping his arms around Sakusa tightly. “Thanks for coming for me. Y’know. In a public place. Yer gonna needta shower when ya get back.”

Kiyoomi nodded. “Y-Yeah, no problem- Please let go now-” He said softly, the reality of where he was setting in now that the adrenaline was dying down. Sakusa broke out of the hug. “I need..Can I use the gym’s locker room to just wash my hands? I don’t.. I don’t trust this bathroom..” Sakusa’s eyes were looking all around and he was starting to shake slightly. He quickly made a beeline for the exit, and once out of the bathroom, he slowly started to calm down.

Atsumu apologized, letting go of him and walking out. “Mhm.. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He led Sakusa into their locker room. While the other was washing his hands, he stripped down again to get in the showers. He felt, gross. After taking a cold shower, Miya dried off and changed into clean clothes, towel around his neck. “I guess I’ll seeya around, Omi?” He asked, smiling softly. “Maybe we could meet up this weekend, I mean, if that’s appropriate.”

Sakusa bit his lip under his mask, averting his eyes. “Yeah. I guess I’ll see you around.-” His cheeks flushed slightly and he looked up at Atsumu, rolling his eyes. “Well- We are friends now, aren’t we..? It shouldn’t matter if we meet up outside of school.. So. I guess that would be nice.” Kiyoomi was about to leave, but then took a step closer to Atsumu. “But first. You need to explain who that person was, and why you have a restraining order.”

He bit into his lip, nodding and scratching at the back of his neck. “I have my fair share of bad exes, Omi-Kun. Eiko was.. One of my worse ones. He.. He hit me a lot. ‘Samu helped me get out of it. It got really bad.” He took a deep breath, looking back up at Kiyoomi. “I had to get a restraining order. I was stayin’ with ‘Samu and Rin for a bit. He broke in. It.. I wasn’t in the right headspace for a while. Things got better when you came around, Omi. Forgot about him. ‘M sorry for not saying anything. I don’t like it. The looks of pity I got from my own brother. Made me sick.” He shifted his weight from his left foot to his right one, biting at the inside of his cheek.

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened. “M-Miya-San. I’m so sorry.” He looks down, then runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll speak to the staff about him. I’ll make sure that he’s not allowed here, or on campus. I’ll try to make things safe for you again.” He said, his fist clenching. “I know you don’t like getting pity, but.. As your teacher- as your friend, I want to make sure that you’re safe.” His voice slowly hardened as he spoke, all of the vulnerability he had shown earlier was fading. Sakusa was returning to his normal self. He took a deep breath, then pulled on some gloves. He lightly patted Atsumu’s arm, then backed away. “I’ll see you later, then?” 

Atsumu shook his head, waving Kiyoomi off. “‘S fine. I’ll seeya then, Omi-Kun.” He smiled, walking to his car and driving back to the dorms. Now, our setter has a fair share of sex toys, and being the horny fucker he is just thought about Sakusa’s voice, the way he touched him and how tight his grip was. How caring he was, but how the instant he had Atsumu alone he wouldn’t hesitate to pin him down and ruin him completely. It wasn’t that hard to deduct. Especially from the looks of Kiyoomi’s personality, and the way he stared so intensely at Miya. He bought himself a vibrator, messing with the controls after it was inside him. He couldn’t remember a time in his life when he finished faster. Well. Other than his first time of course, but that’s a story for another time. He got out his phone, typing out a text to his Omi quickly.  
ATSUMU TO SAKUSA  
Atsumu Miya: night night omiomi <3  
Kiyoomi Sakusa: Goodnight, Miya-San.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aYooO
> 
> thanks for finishing up another chapter! you should expect updates every week or so!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is mostly filler stuff, and the first bit of Sakusa smut we have. This will be a bit longer, showing a little bit of Sakusa’s morning routine, and because it was planned out- the other stuff was most likely done on a whim because Atsumu’s a horny bastard(but we love him). For the Sakusa simps. <3 -S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> giggles in the smut was mostly written for myself,, but any other omiomi simps too
> 
> AND ITS DATE TIME

Sakusa woke up Saturday morning, groaning softly as the light hit his face. He lay there for a few seconds, covering his eyes with his arm before getting up. Sakusa looked at his nightstand, taking his phone off of the charger and looking through his notifications. He put his phone down after going through some texts, then headed into the bathroom. The noirette stretched, then looked in the mirror. “Mm..” He hummed softly, before turning around and taking off his pajamas, folding them neatly and placing them into the laundry hamper in the bathroom. He grabbed a towel from the closet in the room and then hung it up on the door, before sliding off his boxers, which he then placed into the laundry hamper, and stepping into the shower. Kiyoomi turned on the water and set it to warm, looking up with his eyes closed as the water hit his face.

Kiyoomi loved these moments to himself. It was quiet, except for the pittering of the water against the tile in the shower. He could really take these moments to think, focus, and meditate. He opened his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. Sakusa turned, looking over his numerous shampoos, body washes, and conditioners. He picks out the ones he knew smelled the best, as he did have plans with Atsumu that day. He started with washing his hair, pouring some of the shampoo into his hand and massaging it into his scalp, then washed it out. He did the same with the conditioner before moving on to the body wash. He never really liked washing his body, as it had the most germs due to sweat, but if he didn’t, then he would be covered in germs. 

However, there was a fun part about washing his body, although messy. Sakusa washed the conditioner off of his hands, as to not cross-contaminate. He then picked up his favorite body wash and poured it into his hand. At this time, no thoughts were going through Sakusa’s head. He rubbed his hands together, then started washing his body. As Kiyoomi’s hands lightly moved over his skin, they grazed his more sensitive spots, causing him to slowly get hard. He looks down at himself, sighing. Here comes the messy part. Kiyoomi starts to stroke himself, just focusing on the movements of his hand. Soft noises escape his lips as he starts to speed up. He started to move his hips in time with his hand, the noises getting slightly louder, but not by much. Sakusa knew he was going to finish soon, so he let his mind wander a bit. However, when he started thinking about how the day was going to go, he thought about Atsumu. Right as he finished. He started to panic, realizing what he had just done. “Fuck.”

Kiyoomi quickly washed off his hands, then rinsed his body using the removable shower head, then turned off the water. “Fuck, Fuck, fuck.” He stepped out of the shower, then grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed another towel, then started to dry off his hair. He grabbed a hair dryer and plugged it in, then took the towel he was just drying his hair with and threw it into the hamper. He used the hairdryer to dry his hair and continued panicking. “I..I just..fuck! A teacher shouldn’t do this kind of thing to the thoughts of his student! Or his friend!” He finished with his hair and unplugged the dryer, putting it back where it was. “And I have to see him in an hour. Great.” He mumbled, then dried off his body. He put that towel in the hamper, then walked into his room to pick out some clothes for the day. A fresh pair of boxers, some jeans, a long sleeved shirt, a white mask, and gloves. Alright. 

Kiyoomi put on his clothes as fast as he could, trying to forget how he had just climaxed while thinking of Atsumu. He grabbed a jacket and pulled it on, then grabbed his phone and slid it in his pocket. Sakusa went to the kitchen, then grabbed an apple. He grabbed three pairs of gloves(just to be safe), and headed to the door, where he pulled on his sneakers. He put on the gloves, then grabbed a mask off of the hanging key rack- along with his car keys, then headed out the door.

\------------

Atsumu got in the shower, not wanting to smell like sweat from the night before. He slipped on skinny jeans and a baggy t-shirt, blow-drying his hair. He got a small backpack, stuffing a jacket, wallet, water bottle, his phone, and condoms just in case. He pulled out his phone, pocketing it and heading out the door(and locking it behind him of course.) He sent the address to Kiyoomi, getting directions. He unlocked his car, dropping the keys in a cup holder and then drove there, getting out of his car and waiting for Sakusa to text him that he was there.

Sakusa stopped at the store to pick up some minor cleaning supplies, like wipes and hand sanitizer. He puts them in a small bag he always keeps in the car for when he needs emergency cleaning supplies, then types in the address to get directions. When he arrives, his eyes widen. He parks his car and gets out, pulling out his phone.  
Kiyoomi Sakusa: I’m here.  
Kiyoomi Sakusa: Why an amusement park? So unsanitary. I’m glad I packed my own cleaning supplies.  
Sakusa sighs, then puts on his mask. He starts to wander around the parking lot, hoping to find the setter.

Atsumu grinned, opening his messages and clicking on Kiyoomi’s contact  
Atsumu Miya: awwh cmon omi-kun!! it’ll be fun! unless you’d rather be at my dirty ass dorm

He looked around, spotting someone with black curls and a mask on; target acquired. Miya walked over to Sakusa, coming up behind him and just looking over his shoulder for a bit. “Who’re ya textin’ Omi-Omi? Yer favorite student?” He teased, moving to stand next to the taller male. “I swear it’s been forever since I’ve been ta one of these places. I should make Bokkun and Shou-Kun come next time.” The setter leaned his head on Kiyoomi’s shoulder as they waited in line, making sure that no one else would touch him. “But, I’m glad ‘s just the two of us this time.”

Sakusa glanced at the blonde, lightly shrugging him off. “I’m texting my latest annoyance.” He said teasingly, turning off his phone and sliding it into a small bag. The male pulled up his mask, turning to face Atsumu. “Yes, amusement parks are fun and all but-” He shuddered slightly. “So dirty..So many germs..” He mumbled, then gave a curious look. “Were you planning on inviting someone else? I don’t really.. I don’t know why it wouldn’t be the two of us if you weren’t planning on someone else coming.”

Atsumu raised a brow, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Huh? Whaddaya mean?” He snorted slightly, shaking his head, “Because I just wanted to be with ya, Omi-Kun. Only you.” As they got to the front of the line Miya handed his phone to the girl who was currently dealing with everyone and their tickets(how the fuck do you explain this, yeah I have no idea.) so she could scan them. “We can do what ya want next time, but I figured this would be fun.” He said, flashing a smile at Kiyoomi. “Amusement parks are supposed to be good first dates, but I should’ve looked up where to take the germaphobe you’re pining over for a date.” 

Sakusa froze up, looking at Miya. “This-This is supposed to be a date?” He asked, sounding surprised. “I thought we were just going to.. Hang out and stuff.” He said softly, looking away as they walked into the park. “Look- I know that it’s..been a while since what happened but- I’m still really not all that ready to get back into the dating world.” He quickly changed the subject, those dark, mysterious orbs of his now returning their gaze to the blonde. “So uh.. You’re graduating soon! How does it feel to know you’re so close to becoming a full time adult?” Kiyoomi asked, a somewhat cheery tone to his voice.

Atsumu nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I don’t like this happy Omi. It’s scaring me. And excuse you but I’m already a full-time adult with a paying job.” He huffed, averting his eyes and pouting slightly. “You don’t needta be so nice to me y'know. I know I’m an asshole, and a spoiled brat, or whatever but it really doesn’t make sense why you’ve stayed around me so long, Omi-Kun. Especially having your mysophobia. Did I say that right? I’m honestly no where near a tidy person, I showered before comin’ here, of course, but I’m almost always dirty. I’m just an annoying student who you have to put up with during school hours. Why’d you ever become my friend in the first place?”

Sakusa stopped walking and went quiet. His eyes shot down to the ground. “I don’t..I don’t know, Miya-San..” He said softly. “I don’t know why I stick around. But do I even need a reason? Maybe I just..enjoy your company.” After saying that, Kiyoomi cleared his throat. “Can we please just enjoy our day together? I don’t want to make a scene..” He said normally, then started walking again.

Miya sighed, but nodded. “Okay. Sorry.” He bit into his bottom lip, trying to snap out of his headspace. “Soo. How do ya feel about roller-coasters, Omi-Kun?” Atsumu smiled, grabbing Kiyoomi’s gloved hand and dragging him off to a nearby ride. His smile seemed to only grow brighter as the day progressed, currently nomming on some cotton candy, close to that of a ball of sunshine. Or a child on a sugar-high. Either or works. Probably both. He turned to Sakusa, noticing his discomfort almost immediately. “Ya wanna go home, Omi-Omi? Shower and all that? I can tell somethin’s botherin’ ya. And it’s prolly all these germs, yeah? Let’s get you back before you combust, then.”

Sakusa nodded, looking around with a combined look of fear and disgust in his eyes. He stuck close to Atsumu, finding his company to relax him somewhat. “Yes. Please.. Let’s go.” He said, grabbing Atsumu’s hand and quickly navigating his way out of the park. Once out to the parking lot, Sakusa relaxed slightly, but not fully. “I should head back to my car..” He mumbled, looking through his bag for his car keys. “Um- Did you drive here yourself or did you take a bus?” Sakusa glanced up, finally pulling out his keys.

Atsumu blinked, looking up to meet Kiyoomi’s gaze. “‘Samu dropped me off here. He was gonna pick up somethin’ for Rin anyways.” He shrugged, averting his eyes to pull out his phone. “I-I should prolly just call a car, yeah?” After unlocking his phone, Miya saw too many notifications from Osamu. He groaned loudly, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. 

Sakusa took a peek at Atsumu’s phone, seeing all the notifications. “Is he..always like this out of school? Or just- to you?” He asked, a soft sigh escaping his lips. “I suppose it can’t be helped. Come with me.” Sakusa said, taking Atsumu’s hand. Sakusa started walking towards his car, leading Atsumu behind him. “I’ll drive you.”

“Nah. He just loves annoying me. Him and Rin only send a single text to each other and somehow understand what the other means.” Atsumu muttered, following closely behind Sakusa. “O-Oh uh. Thanks.” He nervously scratched at the back of his neck, waiting for Kiyoomi to unlock the car before climbing into the passenger's side. “Ya sure this’s alright? I can always bug ‘Samu to come get me if you’re uncomfortable.” Miya offered, crossing his arms. 

Sakusa shrugged. “I don’t mind it. My car seats have coverings that I wash every week.” He said bluntly, then started his car. It started up smoothly, and soon enough, Sakusa was on the road. He was silent for most of the trip, focusing mainly on driving.

Atsumu wasn’t paying too much attention to Kiyoomi, cheeks flushed from the awkwardness of the situation, so he was currently sucked into his phone, tweeting honestly anything. He had to be careful(he was an athlete of course), but then had started blowing up Osamu like the latter was doing to him.  
Atsumu Miya: oi   
Atsumu Miya: asshat  
Atsumu Miya: the fuck were you tryna pull you ass  
Atsumu Miya: dont you dare do anything rn  
Atsumu Miya: im in the car with omi  
Atsumu Miya: one word and imma punt you so hard  
Osamu Miya: simp   
Osamu Miya: Yer a huge simp  
Osamu Miya: anyway  
Osamu Miya: Rin said yes.   
Osamu Miya: We’ll be prepping stuff for the wedding. When the wedding does come around though..  
Osamu Miya: Bring a date. :)  
Osamu Miya: Unless yer too much of a pussy to ask em  
Atsumu Miya: fuck you samu  
Atsumu Miya: yer such an ass  
Atsumu Miya: but congrats ig  
Atsumu Miya: i kinda knew he was gonna say yes  
Atsumu Miya: did he cry  
Atsumu Miya: omg yer gonna get rin to wear a dress right  
Osamu Miya: Rin can do what he wants to do, you gotta ask him  
Osamu Miya: ‘n yes, he did cry. I proposed to him on the beach while the sun was setting because I’m a romantic, unlike you.  
Osamu Miya: But last I checked, yes Rin wants to wear a dress.  
Atsumu Miya: fuckin knew it  
Atsumu Miya: yer such a sap samu  
Atsumu Miya: and i can be romantic when i want to ya ass  
Osamu Miya: The most romantic you can be is when you want to fuck. :)  
Atsumu Miya: how do you know what im like when i wanna fuck  
Osamu Miya: I was friends with your first boyfriend.  
Atsumu Miya: he  
Atsumu Miya: he fucking told you?  
Osamu Miya: Not on purpose. It slipped out when we were talking. He told me how you laid out rose petals on his bed and lit candles and shit.   
Osamu Miya: thats literally it  
Atsumu Miya: that was ONE time  
Atsumu Miya: he said something abt a romantic gesture or whatever  
Atsumu Miya: and i wanted dick so  
Atsumu Miya: win win  
Osamu Miya: god yer a slut  
Osamu Miya: Glad its not genetic, otherwise I’d be like yer dumb ass.  
Atsumu Miya: if im a slut at least im good at what i do  
Atsumu Miya: and i mean i am the older AND better lookin twin  
Atsumu Miya: you should be glad you don’t have people falling over yer ugly ass left and right  
Osamu Miya: better looking? In yer dreams. You forget how many girls AND boys confessed to me in highschool- and still confess to me to this day. I think the total number for highschool was.. 213? Counting the people who came back to confess twice, and even three times.  
Osamu Miya: How big was yer number again? 98? Because yer attitude is ass?  
Atsumu Miya: at least i have an ass, samu  
Atsumu Miya: just this year ive been asked out too many times  
Atsumu Miya: but im devoted to my omi <33  
Atsumu Miya: hes so prettyyyy  
Atsumu Miya has sent an image. It’s Kiyoomi; focusing on the road. It was obvious that Atsumu took the picture without him knowing.   
Osamu Miya: Creep  
Osamu Miya: Thats very creepy  
Osamu Miya: Yer such a huge fuckin simp  
Osamu Miya: but I know something about “Omi” that you don’t  
Osamu Miya: And I’m willing to tell you :)  
Atsumu Miya: WHAT  
Atsumu Miya: YOU ASS  
Atsumu Miya: TELL ME   
Osamu Miya: So  
Osamu Miya: After class the other day  
Osamu Miya: He kept me after class  
Osamu Miya: and talked to me  
Osamu Miya:about  
Osamu Miya: …  
Osamu Miya: You.  
Atsumu Miya: what  
Atsumu Miya: did  
Atsumu Miya: he  
Atsumu Miya: s ay   
Osamu Miya: It’s not my place to say. He confided in me, and I’m not going to break his trust.  
Osamu Miya: I know ye simp for him but let the man keep his secrets.  
Atsumu Miya: meanie  
Atsumu Miya: ill tell him that you told me   
Osamu Miya: I dont care lmao   
Osamu Miya: Anyway. I’m gonna go get laid. Later loser.  
Atsumu Miya: hope rin bites yer dick off  
Osamu Miya: He knows he gets punished if he bites. :)

\-------------

Sakusa glanced over at Atsumu, who seemed to be glaring and pouting at his phone. “Something bothering you, Miya-San?” He asks, pulling into the dormitory parking lot. Kiyoomi parks his car, turning to look at the blonde. “You look upset.” Kiyoomi pulls down his mask, then decides to take it off. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

Atsumu blinked, shaking his head. “Nah it’s nothin’. Just ‘Samu bein’ an ass. We were both bein’ nice, until he decided to brag like the asshole he is. And for everything he could brag about, he decided to talk about how many people wanted ta date him in high school.” He huffed, crossing his arms and looking over at Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi nods understandingly, then looks out the window. He sighs softly, then reaches over to the glove compartment in front of Atsumu and opens it. He rummages around slightly and then grabs a small bottle of minty breath spray. He then sits back, turning to Atsumu. “Open your mouth. Don’t ask questions.” He says, then sprays the minty spray into Atsumu’s mouth. Shortly after, Sakusa takes a deep breath, unbuckles his seat belt, and cups Miya’s cheek with his hand. Kiyoomi quickly presses his lips against Atsumu’s, then pulls away, gazing into his eyes. “..Sorry, I probably should have asked before doing that..”

He snorted slightly, mumbling out a ‘yes sir’ jokingly and opening his mouth. Atsumu winced slightly, never really liking the flavor of mint. He grinned as Sakusa cupped his cheek, closing his eyes and leaning against his hand. But, as Kiyoomi kissed him? His body almost shut down. Not actually, of course, but it felt like it. Miya had cut the other off as he started to apologize, pressing their lips together again. He pulled away a few seconds after, smiling at Sakusa fondly. “Ya didn’t haveta ask, Omi. Y’know I wouldn’t have complained.” Biting into his lip quickly, Atsumu locked eyes with Kiyoomi before kissing him again, letting his eyelids flutter shut as he did so. 

Kiyoomi couldn’t help as a small smile came across his face. He kissed back, shutting his eyes and leaning more into the kiss. After a few moments of the somewhat heated kiss, Sakusa pulls away and clears his throat. He had a small flush on his face as he turned to buckle himself back in and gripped the steering wheel. “You should probably go.” He said softly, biting his lip. “I had fun. The kiss was a.. Well, it was a thank you, I guess.”

Atsumu’s whole face was red, trying to process what just happened. “I-I um.” He took a deep breath, looking over to Sakusa. “You kissed me. Holy shit. YOU kissed ME.” Clearing his throat, Miya nodded, nervously bouncing his thigh. “‘M happy ya had fun, Omi-Omi.” He grinned, unbuckling himself and keeping his gaze down. “W-Well if you’d wanna do this again ya have my number. Seeya, Omi-Kun.” And with a nod, he unlocked the door and stepped out of the car, bag slung over his shoulder as Atsumu walked into the building. 

Kiyoomi sighed as soon as Atsumu left the car. “Why did I do that?” He groans, leaning his head back on the headrest. “Why did I do that?” He groaned softly, then started driving home. With what happened that morning, which he had forgotten about until now, flashed through his head and Sakusa felt absolutely nothing but shame. He somewhat regretted kissing Atsumu, but.. He also couldn’t deny that it felt good. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoho,, cliff hanger, huh? we'll try to post the next chapter as soon as we can!!

**Author's Note:**

> i thank you kindly for reading so far! keep an eye out for updates ;p


End file.
